Acceptance:Adult Approval/Callista Cledwyn
Please put ~~~~ here. Fandomgirlforever (talk) 21:23, March 5, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Calla is a rather self critical person, and can often be ruled by her fears which has proved a problem in a few occassions as well as that she's got quite a temper. Her strengths are her stubborn nature that almost always leade her to do what is best for herself and her family. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? Her life definitely hasn't played out the way she expected. She certainly didn't see herself as being twenty three and already married and having had her first child. Infact, she never expected to have children at all. But that doesn't mean it hasn't been a welcome surprise. ''' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? '''Her ideal day is either spending time with her family or searching for magical creatures, its the two things she loves most in her life 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 1.Her notebooks on magical creatures- She'd be lost without all her research 2.Her wand-She wouldn't be able to continue with her line of work without it 3.Her broomstick- She's become rather attached to it 4.Her wedding ring- It has sentimental value to her 5.A picture from her wedding day- It has sentimental value to her 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? The teaching of magical creatures, she feels people are still too afraid of the creatures The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Calla was born in Italy and raised in Greece by two picture perfect parents. Aeila and Cato were the happiest couple anyone could ever find, on the outside at least. To their neighbours they were in love, behind closed doors however. Well that was an entirely different story. Calla had no idea what her father was really like until she was four, up until that point her mother had kept her sheltered from Cato's angry and almost always violent outbursts. She was four when she first saw her father hit her mother.And it certainly wasn't the last time. By the time she was six, Calla had learnt quickly to keep her mouth shut about her parent's relationship. Calla was six when the Cledwyn's moved to town. It was then she met Finlay Cledwyn, at that point he was just another annoying boy. Another person who would end up asking too many questions. But as they spent more time together, she found he wasn't who she expected. And quickly, the pair became inseparable. And for the next 3 years, Calla found she could deal with the mess that was her home life, only because of the boy that lived next door. Of course, things for Calla could never be that simple and so, when she was 9. Finlay moved away. Leaving Calla to her broken family that was only getting steadily worse. It was a year after Finlay had left that Calla had shown her first signs of magic. Her father had been mad at her for something she couldn't even remember doing, when he lunged for her, her magic kicked in causing a pot to fly off the shelf knocking her father out. Her mother, a witch herself, realised what had happened and knowing things would only get worse for the both of them, finally decided to leave her husband. They grabbed the few things that were necessary for their survival and fled to england. There she began attending Hogwarts where she was sorted into Slytherin, leading a relatively normal school life, but she always had the fear of her father finding them holding over her. Calla graduated Hogwarts with high results in all her classes, later going on to become a magizoologist. It had been after a rather messy surprise encounter with a Hebridean Black dragon that she'd ran into Finlay. She'd received an admittedly rather shallow cut, but rather than risk it she'd arrived at St.mungo's to have it checked out. It was there she'd ran into Finlay again and they'd reconnected. When he recieved news he'd have to return to America, he proposed to her. And, of course, she'd accepted. The couple married two days before they were due to leave and lived together (relatively) peacefully in Ilvermorny Village where Calla continued her job as a magizoologist. However, only a few months into their marriage, Calla discovered she was pregnant, at first she was terrified. Scared she'd turn out to be just like her father. But the moment they had their daughter, she knew she could never hurt her. Of course, with the birth of their child Calla had to dial back on the creatures she studied and for the time being, she's content with this. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Please add as many details as possible!) Calla is much like her parent's in many ways. She's a difficult person to know how she's actually feeling. Another thing she has taken from her parents, one she'd rather she hadn't. Was her father's anger. She's quick to anger as much as she tries to suppress it. Because of this she usually says things without thinking causing her to come of as being rude, or harsh or just plain mean.She is however a bit of an optimist. Preferring to see the brighter side to situations rather than focusing on the gloomier aspects. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Magizoologist 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Married to Finlay Cledwyn and has a daughter named Lillian Cledwyn 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! Doutzen Kroes (Soph agreed to sharing) The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? A. Intelligence B. Cunningness C. Bravery D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Category:Adult Sorted Category:Sorting